


Pocky Game

by Nami_Vinsmoke



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_Vinsmoke/pseuds/Nami_Vinsmoke
Summary: Rin and shima play the pocky game! (rin x shima) warning: yaoi don't like don't read





	Pocky Game

"what?" rin asked looking up from his manga book. shima started to grin and that worried rin a little on the inside.

"do you want to play the pocky game? its gonna be really fun!" shima asked with stars in his eyes. i will get rin to kiss me if its the last thing i do! he thougt ready for rin to finally be his.

"w-well i guess we can play i just...don't know how..." rin stated with a blush. he really did know how to play but he was just worried that if he did take this chance to finally kiss shima he wouldn't like it and it could ruin their friendship.

"i can teach you!" shima with a grin. "please?"

"fine o-ok"

"ok! first you take this end and put it in your mouth..." shima stuck the chocolate favored stick in rin's mouth. "then i take the other end then we eat our way to the middle and first one to pull away loses!" shima said before he bit the other end and started eating his way to rin.

rin was a blushing mess as he slowly toke bites toward shima intill their noses touched. shima turned his head a little and ate the rest of the pocky and kissed rin.

"MMM!" rin groaned kissing shima back and putting his arms around his neck. rin felt something brush his lower lip. knowing that it was shima's tongue he opened his mouth a little letting shima's tongue room his mouth. after some time which felt like forever for the two they pulled away from each other panting.

"heh and thats how you play the pocky game."

 

~2018 update

I know there is a whole bunch of errors! But i decided to just leave it the way it is unless i get some comments suggesting i re-write it. I made a few spelling changes if you compare this one to the one on fanfiction.net but they are small.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my stories on fanfiction.net! I made this when i was a beginning writer and became decently popular! I thought sharing it on here would be good too. I hope you enjoy. My name on fanfiction.net is Pollyh12.


End file.
